Foi sem pensar
by Kahzytah
Summary: Para Draco Malfoy, a vida nunca foi fácil. Mas mal sabia ele que tudo podia piorar ainda mais...


**Autora:** Kahzytah

**Gênero:** Songfic

**Música:** Refrão de Bolero – Engenheiros do Hawaii

**Foi sem pensar**

Draco Malfoy nunca se arrependera tanto de uma decisão. Agora, chorava desconsoladamente em um corredor do terceiro andar, sozinho, sem saber o que fazer.

Gina Weasley corria pelo castelo até a Torre de Astronomia, pois estava atrasada para sua primeira aula da tarde. Foi quando passou pelo terceiro andar e ouviu soluços. Com seu costume de sempre querer ajudar a todos, vê, ao longe, alguém abraçado nos próprios joelhos. Conforme se aproxima, repara que o choro vem de quem menos esperava: Draco Malfoy. Mas decide ficar ali, parada na frente dele, que, de cabeça abaixada, não a vê. Discretamente Gina pega um pergaminho que está ao lado de Draco.

"Draco, já que negou a proposta de ser um Comensal da Morte, sofrerá as conseqüências, que serão muito piores do que você imagina. E a primeira delas foi a morte de sua querida mãezinha. Talvez assim você aprenda que não se deve desobeder o Lord das Trevas.

Lucio Malfoy"

_Eu que falei: "nem pensar..."  
Agora me arrependo, roendo as unhas  
Frágeis testemunhas  
De um crime sem perdão  
_

Horrorizada, Gina senta-se ao lado dele e o abraça silenciosamente, ainda sem ter absorvido o que leu na carta e imaginando o que ele estava sentindo, a incomensurável dor da perda.

Algum tempo depois, Draco levanta a cabeça e vê quem estava lhe consolando. Subitamente se levanta e disfere ofensas à ruiva.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley imunda?

Ela, mantendo a calma, respira fundo e responde suavemente:

- Só queria te ajudar...

- E porque eu iria querer a ajuda de um Weasley? – diz ele, rispidamente.

- Porque sei o que está passando. Esquece nossos sobrenomes e aceita minha ajuda, porque você está sofrendo muito, sei disso – dizendo isso, se aproxima do garoto lentamente, atenta ás reações dele, sempre o olhando nos olhos.

Ele a encara, com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado, percebendo as boas intenções de Gina e a bondade em seu olhar.

Gina se aproxima mais e, relutante, passa os dedos no rosto dele, secando as últimas lágrimas. Ao ver que ele nao reage, tenta abraçá-lo, muito receosa. Mas ele vai um passo pra trás, como quem não sabe o que faz, mas quer se entregar.

- Quero te ajudar, já disse. Confie em mim, não vou te fazer mal - diz ela, tristemente, percebendo que ele não é como ela pensava.

Por fim, o abraça e, aos poucos, ele vai retribuindo o abraço e diminuindo o choro, acalmado pelo doce perfume dos cabelos dela.

- Vamos para um lugar mais tranquilo, para conversarmos sem interrupções... - diz ela, sentindo que ele se rende.

- Vamos....

Ela o leva para a Sala Precisa e não demora muito para Draco começar a desabafar, contando que amava muito a mãe e da vontade que tinha de matar Lucio. Gina sempre o acalmava. E passaram a tarde inteira assim, até que já não lembravam mais do sobrenome do outro e do ódio sem razão que nutriam. E sentiam uma coisa boa, algo que nenhum deles já havia sentido antes, mas que não sabiam o que era... Ou sabiam e não queriam dizer. Mas, mesmo sem saber o motivo, Draco se arrependia de ter se aberto e ter contado de sua vida para Gina, julgando isso um ato impensado em um momento de desespero.

_Mas eu falei sem pensar  
Coração na mão, como refrão de um bolero  
Eu fui sincero  
Como não se pode ser_

Draco volta ao dormitório e fica rolando na cama, percebendo que o sono não chega e irá demorar bastante. Começa a pensar só em uma coisa: _ela_. E fica lembrando da tarde que passaram juntos, do consolo que ela lhe tinha dado, dos cabelos perfumados, dos olhos castanhos e bondosos dela...

Gina acorda subitamente na madrugada e, assustada, pensa: "Céus, porque sonhei com ele? Preciso voltar a dormir, amanhã tem passeio a Hogsmeade e tenho que estar disposta... Meu Deus, e se eu cruzar com ele?! Calma, Gina, vai dar tudo certo. Foi só uma tarde, só uma tarde..."

_Um erro assim tão vulgar  
Nos persegue a noite inteira  
E, quando acaba a bebedeira,  
Ele consegue nos achar_

Na manhã seguinte, os dois estavam exaustos. Ele por não ter conseguido dormir, e ela por ter acordado seguidamente devido a sonhos em que ele estava. Mas ainda assim, foram para Hogsmeade.

Lá chegando, Draco desvencilha Crabbe e Goyle e vai para o Cabeça de Javali, querendo beber cerveja amanteigada, na intenção de tirar _ela _de sua cabeça e afastar as lembranças de sua mãe.

Após muitos copos e lágrimas, Crabb e Goyle chegam. Draco resolve correr para o banheiro e lavar o rosto para disfarçar os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Mas quando se olha no espelho, percebe que foi em vão.

Ele dá um jeito e sai pela porta porta do local, evitando então os dois "amigos".

_Num bar  
Com um vinho barato  
Um cigarro no cinzeiro,  
E uma cara embriagada no espelho do banheiro_

Só que o destino o surpreendeu novamente... E acaba cruzando com quem, ao mesmo tempo, mais e menos queria: Gina. A garota sorri docemente e, com isso, o atrai para mais perto.

- Podemos conversar, Weas... digo, Gina? – diz ele, um pouco atordoado.

- Sim, claro... mas meus irmãos estão por perto... – diz ela, reticente.

- Então vamos pra perto da Casa dos Gritos. O que acha? – sugere ele, não escondendo a felicidade por não ter sido rejeitado.

- Ótima idéia! Vamos! – diz ela, já não se preocupando em esconder a voz radiante de felicidade.

Chegando lá, se sentam em uma pedra maior e o assunto flui aos poucos, deixando o medo deles de lado e dando espaço a um sentimento muito mais nobre.

- Não pense que não reparei... Andou chorando novamente?

- É difícil admitir isso... Mas sim, é inevitável...

- Sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? – dito isso, ela põe os dedos no queixo dele, levantando o rosto suavemente.

- Obrigado – e dá um sorriso sincero a ela.

O tempo vai passando e seus olhares continuam presos por algo invisível. E com isso, os rostos iam se aproximando mais e mais. Até que Draco coloca uma mão na nuca de Gina, por baixo dos cabelos, e a traz delicadamente para mais perto, tocando os lábios macios dela com os seus. E esse simples toque acaba virando algo mais: um beijo. O primeiro de Gina e o primeiro com algum sentimento de Draco.

Em silêncio e evitando se olharem, tímidos, os desejos de ambos transparecem, mostrando que o que querem é outro beijo, outro afago. Mas já não há mais tempo, a última chamada para voltar a Hogwarts tinha sido dada.

_Teus lábios são labirintos  
Que atraem os meus instintos mais sacanas  
O teu olhar sempre distante sempre me engana  
Eu sigo a tua pista todo o dia da semana  
Eu entro sempre na tua dança de cigana_

Já em Hogwarts, o sono demora a chegar para os dois, já que o incidente não sai dos pensamentos. E sonham com isso, com o mais doce dos momentos que tiveram juntos.

No dia seguinte, no café-da-manhã, os olhares se cruzam e, em um salto, Gina se levanta e vai para o Jardim, lugar deserto a essa hora. Ele entende e também vai para lá, alegando aos colegas que precisa tomar um ar.

Draco pára em frente a ela, o silêncio sendo mantido, se comunicando só por olhares. Enfim ele a enlaça pela cintura, suavemente, e a beija com carinho, demonstrando tudo aquilo que sente. E ela, é claro, aceita o gesto, retribuindo com os mesmos sentimentos.

- Qual a sua última aula da manhã? – pergunta ele, se fazendo curioso.

- Transfiguração... Por que?

- Nada, só uma curiosidade boba.

O sinal do início das aulas toca e eles se despedem com um curto beijo.

Draco sai um pouco mais cedo de sua última aula da manhã e corre para a porta da sala de Transfiguração, esperando-a.

- Draco? Mas... O que está fazendo aqui? – diz ela, um tanto confusa.

- Esperando você. Vamos pra outro lugar?

- Vamos.

E vão até a Sala Precisa, acomodando-se em um sofá luxuoso.

- Gina, vamos esquecer quem somos, porque sei que o sentimento entre nós fala mais alto... – sussurra ele, bem próximo aos lábios da garota.

Sem esperar resposta, a beija delicadamente, passando os dedos no sedoso e perfumado cabelo da ruiva. E ficam assim, entre beijos suaves e olhares profundos, por todo o tempo destinado ao almoço.

- Qual sua próxima aula? – pergunta ele.

- Feitiços...

- Ótimo, te levo até lá!

De mãos dadas e sem se importarem com os olhares dos outros, seguem até a sala do professor Flitwick e Draco a beija na testa.

- Até mais tarde, Gina.

- Até.

_Teus lábios são labirintos...  
Que atraem os meus instintos mais sacanas  
E o teu olhar sempre distante sempre me engana  
E eu sigo a tua pista todo o dia da semana_

Os dias se passam, sempre no mesmo ritmo e parecidos, com encontros na hora do almoço e em todo o tempo vago de Draco e de Gina.

Porém a tempestade ia se aproximando...

Em um dia, aparentemente como todos os outros, na hora do almoço Gina se aproxima para beija-lo, no Jardim. Mas ele se esquiva.

- Por quê, Draco? – pergunta, confusa.

Ele respira fundo e fingindo não ter sentimentos, responde rispidamente.

- Tudo isso foi uma farsa, Weasley. Não teremos sequer uma amizade, a partir de agora.

Sem conter as lágrimas e o desespero, Gina entra em pânico.

- Como assim? Eu sei que significou algo pra você, eu sei! Por quê isso?

- Porque é a coisa certa... – diz ele, friamente.

Ele sai andando rapidamente, com lágrimas no rosto, totalmente arrependido e com a esperança de um dia voltar a ter ela em seus braços, mas sabendo que isso foi o melhor para os dois. Afinal, não se pode mexer e muito menos duvidar de Lucio Malfoy e nem de Lord Voldemort.

_O que eu falei foi sem pensar...  
Foi sem pensar._

Fim!

**N/A:** Não se preocupem, pois as dúvidas serão respondidas nas próximas histórias dessa Série. Espero que gostem!


End file.
